


Lost Love

by AntOne7324



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Duel Monsters, Duel Monsters Anime, Duelist Kingdom Arc, F/M, Heartbreak, One Shot, POV Third Person, Pegasus's Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntOne7324/pseuds/AntOne7324
Summary: Maximillion Pegasus is a man who appears to have everything he wants. He created a beloved card game that is played throughout the world called Duel Monsters, he's vastly rich and lives in a luxurious castle on an island. But that couldn't be further from the truth, there is something he doesn't have - his late wife Cecelia
Relationships: Cyndia Crawford | Cecelia Pegasus/Pegasus J. Crawford | Maximillion Pegasus
Kudos: 2





	Lost Love

Inside the private sanctuary of his castle and with only seconds to spare before his duel with Yugi Muto, Maximillion Pegasus looked up at the large painting of his dearly beloved wife, Cecelia in front of him. The only woman who Pegasus truly loved and the only one where Pegasus will do practically anything to bring her back

" My dearest Cecelia, it won't be long now. Once I have defeated Yugi boy, not only will I gain possession of his Millennium Puzzle, but I will be running KaibaCorp and use their technology to bring you back to life. Although, it is nearly not as simple as that. In order for my plan to work, I will need to gather the six remaining Millennium Items if my plan is to succeed" informed Pegasus as his eyes are glued to Cecelia's painting

While Pegasus does consider Yugi formidable duelist especially when there's another spirit inside the Millennium Puzzle guiding him, he believes it is his destiny to crush Yugi, send his soul to the Shadow Realm and take the powers of the Millennium Puzzle for his own. For if he fails to beat Yugi, Pegasus will lose his only chance to bring back his wife

Failure is not an option for the creator of Duel Monsters. Pegasus must succeed. Whatever the cost may be

" I've done terrible things, Cecilia. Things that I'm not proud of, things I never thought I was capable of doing. In my quest to bring you back, I've sent the souls of Yugi's grandfather, Seto Kaiba, and little Mokuba to the Shadow Realm. I've engineered a hostile takeover with five executives of Kaiba Corporation and will be the new CEO once I've defeated Yugi boy. Not only that but to ensure my plan will succeed, I have Mokuba's soulless body chained in my castle"

Pegasus lowered his head in shame in front of Cecelia, his long silver-grey hair covering his entire face. He hated himself for what he has become as some would say that his actions and setting up the Duelist Kingdom tournament as a ruse, is the actions of a monster. Those people would be right in calling him a monster

But what else could Pegasus do? Grieve for his loss and eventually move on? How can he when life stripped him of his soulmate at an early age? It wasn't fair for either of them. Pegasus and Cecelia were only married for a month before Cecelia was struck down and eventually killed by a deadly disease

Pegasus couldn't just simply sit back and take it on the chin. No. He is going to do everything in his power to bring his wife back from the dead, even if it means having to become the bad guy in the process

" When everything is all said and done with me holding you in my arms, I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me," said Pegasus with great sorrow as he lifted his head to look at his painting of Cecelia once more

 _I have no choice, this is the only way to truly get what I want. It's not fair what happened to my precious Cecelia. She didn't deserve to have her life stripped away so young, and I didn't deserve to have my heartbroken. We had our whole lives planned together. We were going to see the world together and make a difference to those that have so little. I was originally planning on being a famous painter, it was my first passion after all. Not that that I hate being the creator of Duel Monsters, it is nice and fun to play. Especially when my deck is filled with my beloved toons, but losing Cecelia lost my will to continue my passion for my painting. You can even say I lost my soul on the day she died,_ thought Pegasus as he stared at the painting

It didn't matter to Pegasus if he became hated and vilified by Yugi, his friends, and the Kaiba brothers, no one was going to stop him in his quest to be reunited with his wife. No one

_I better start making my way to the dueling arena otherwise Yugi boy wins by default_

" Well, I suppose I better hop to it then. Wish me luck my love and we'll be seeing each other again really soon. I can hardly wait" said Pegasus with his voice filled with determination

Pegasus quickly smiled at the painting before turning around and leaving the safety of his sanctuary. He makes his way down the corridors like a man on a mission to save the world, his Millennium Eye glowing every few seconds as he starts to focus his full strength on using that eye to see not only into Yugi's mind but to read his thoughts and strategies for their duel

It may seem like cheating and Pegasus himself may agree with these claims, he could easily not rely on the magic powers of his Millennium Eye to help him beat Yugi. But what fun would that be? Pegasus was given the eye by a man named Shadi in Ancient Egypt long ago, so it is his right to be able to use it's powers whenever he likes

Plus in order for Pegasus to be truly successful as he was with his duel against Kaiba, kidnapping Mokuba, and setting up a takeover of KaibaCorp, Pegasus will need to tap into his inner darkness as a ruthless cold-hearted man he has allowed people to perceive him as. He can't allow his own conscious to get the better of him otherwise not only will he start to regret his choices, but he will also lose his only chance to bring Cecilia back 

Pegasus could care less what others thought about him even if his plans aren't what they exactly appear to be in the eyes of Yugi, his friends, and Kaiba. The only person who he values and cares about their opinions on is Cecelia herself. He knows she will be mortified to hear of the things he had to do in order to resurrect her but hopes she will be able to forgive him for his misdeeds

_Cecelia, I do this for you. Even if it means losing my own humanity in the process. I must succeed_

Pegasus turns down the corridor on his left were two members of his security team were waiting for him outside the doors leading to the dueling area. Both guards were carrying trays with dark purple cloths ontop, one tray is empty while the other contained Pegasus's deck. These trays will be used between Yugi and Pegasus to shuffle the other's deck

On the other side of the doors, Pegasus can already hear Croquet announcing Yugi's presence

" The challenger has entered the stadium and now for your dueling pleasure........"

The doors swing open and in comes Pegasus with his two men carrying the trays behind him, the Millenium Eye once again glows as he makes his way to his post, while the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle who has an uncanny resemblance with Yugi but only taller and older watching him

"Castle Pegasus is proud to present......the creator of Duel Monsters and all its wonderous cards"

 _And a thief of my grandfather's soul_ thought Yugi

" The undefeated and undisputed ruler of Duelist Kingdom, Maximillion Pegasus"

Pegasus smirks at Yugi and chuckles silently to himself

 _At last, I finally face Pegasus. It will take all the wisdom my grandpa gave me and all the power in my cards but I will defeat him,_ vowed Yugi silently 

" And now let the duel begin"


End file.
